


Cherry Blossom Frapp

by rizeh



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Week, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizeh/pseuds/rizeh
Summary: “I wonder if he’s thinking about me” he thought, knowing he was likely wrong and it was just plain old morning wood, but still, the thought was nice…





	Cherry Blossom Frapp

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer.  
> I don't know why I wrote this.
> 
> I saw FFXV NSFW week was going on and suddenly got inspired by Day 3 Prompt of "risk" and here we have it. Let me know if you like it! Thanks for reading!

He had crashed at Nocts place all the time. It wasn’t unusual if he was there multiple nights in a row; that’s just how it was. Prompto's apartment was on the other end of town, and besides, it was cold and quiet. He never felt comfortable there.  
  
What  _was_ unusual though, was _where_ exactly he was in Noct's apartment. And that just so happened to be, in his bed. His king sized bed. With Noctis, right beside him. Thinking about it, he didn’t really remember how he ended up in this situation, but he had to admit, he didn’t really mind. Noct's bed was comfortable and, well…it was a nice change from sleeping alone.  
  
Prompto wiggled his fingers, his arm was starting to fall asleep with Noctis laying ontop of it. Had they been spooning all night? He wondered. He weaselled his arm out, as gently as he could, without waking Noctis and distanced himself just a little bit.  
  
This was weird.  
  
Of course he and Noctis were close, they’ve been friends for years. They’ve fallen asleep together before but this was different. This was intimate.  
  
Prompto looked over at sleeping, shirtless Noct and he felt a twitch beneath his boxers. Nocts hair disheveled, his mouth just slightly open, breathing steadily and looking ever so peaceful. He looked beautiful, really. The sun, just starting to come up, peeking in the window, casting a low light on Noct's pale skin.  
  
He twitched again.  
  
Prompto had always admired Noctis. For many things, his looks of course, but also his strength, kind heartedness and his honesty. But over the last year, the admiration started to turn into something deeper, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Noctis started to invade all of his thoughts, he’d impact the decisions that Prompto would make on a daily basis, he started doing things differently, just for an off chance that Noct might notice and say something to him. For some reason, he was craving his attention and praise. But why? Nothing changed, had it?  
  
The blankets were down, just slightly below Noctis's hips and Prompto could see the faint outline of an erection, hard against his briefs.  
_“I wonder if he’s thinking about me”_ he thought, knowing he was likely wrong and it was just plain old morning wood, but hey, the thought was nice…  
  
To be desired…. Prompto sighed, absentmindedly pressing his thumb to his lips as he continued to eye Noctis. He should leave. Maybe he’ll run down to the coffee shop, grab them a bite to eat and surprise Noct with one of those new Cherry Blossom Frappuccinos that just came out, he said he’d been dying to try one, ah…that was the day it had been raining, and his hair was an absolute mess, but so cute….And Prompto smiled to himself, now biting his thumb, feeling heat ignite in his loins. Why does the thought of soaking wet Noctis do this to him…  
  
He decides to wait on the Starbucks trip, especially now that he’s found himself in a slightly uncomfortable situation. He reaches down, slipping a hand underneath his chocobo-print boxers and adjusts his hard on, while sucking in a deep breath. Noctis shifts, and lazily his head tilts in Prompto's direction, and a quiet groan, or maybe a moan escapes his lips.  
  
Prompto's hand still resting on his cock and he feels his heart start to race.  
  
Is Noct waking up?  
  
Should he wake him up?  
  
Should he leave?  
  
Why was he so hard?  
  
These questions spinning in his head, one after the other…  
  
_Ahhgh. This is so awkward….Maybe I should go take care of myself in the bathroom…Is that less weird? It’s still weird…._  
  
Something about this though, was….  
  
Electrifying.  
  
It was exciting him. It was also scaring him.  
  
Being in Nocts room. In his bed. Beside him. Seeing him there shirtless, and hard. The swelling in his own pants…. He doesn’t really understand any of it. He doesn’t care. He tightens his grip on his cock and it’s sensitive and just the touch is enough to send a jolt through him. Prompto arches his back up slightly, leaning against the headboard of the bed and his eyes drink up Noctis. He bites his lower lip, seeing Nocts toned chest rise and fall, his hard on, pressing tightly against the fabric of his briefs, begging to be touched.  
  
Prompto is almost salivating, he wants to touch Noct. To be touched _by_ Noct. To tug down his briefs and expose his aching cock, to touch it, taste it….He leans in, just a little closer and tries to steady his breathing, but it isn’t really working out well.  
  
His grip is tightly bound around his cock and his thumb rubs at the dip underneath the head. Fuck…. He can already start to feel precum dribble down and his hand starts to stroke himself slowly, his hips carefully, very carefully rocking in time with his stroking. His other hand is brought to his face, biting hard on his finger.  
  
This feels wrong.  
  
Dirty  
  
Bad  
  
If Noct wakes up….  
  
But maybe….That’s part of why it’s _so_ _thrilling_.  
  
His pace quickens, the strokes are long and rough. It feels desperate.  
  
"Nnnn…." a quiet hum comes from Noctis, eyes still closed but his arm idly moves and his hand comes to rest on his own hard on.  
  
This sends another jolt through Prompto and that desperation quickly turns into a fierce urgency.  
  
The bed is bouncing with each stroke and he’s given up caring, he’s too far gone, he doesn’t think about consequences, or if it’s weird or if Noct wakes up. Not anymore. His cock is so hard, and his boxers are restricting, and with this whole not caring thing he’s got going for him now, he shimmies them down below his hips and continues bucking into his hand.  
  
"Mmm….Noct…..Fu….ck…" he says in a breathy but hopefully quiet moan. The pressure building from inside of him is so full, so ready to burst and he really needs to cum. His toes curling, and hand still in his mouth, teeth clenching even harder, trying to keep his moans hushed.  
  
He wants to cum on Noctis.  
  
To paint his pale, beautiful face, with his load. It would be an amazing sight to see, dripping down cheeks, over his lips…Maybe Noctis would even lick it off…Then lean in, and give him a kiss -  
  
_Fuck fuck fuck._  
  
  
That’s what does it, thinking of Nocts face dressed in Prompto's messy, hot cum….He finally erupts, shooting onto his belly, spilling over his hand and he lets out a long, wavering breath. His head is hazy and he just kind of stays still, coming down from his high…The desperation has been satiated.  
  
Now comes the panic. The sudden realization of what just happened. He hesitantly turns to look at Noct, praying his eyes are still closed…  
  
And lucky for him, they are.  
  
Though, his breathing sounds a little heavier….and…Prompto's eyes shift down and he notices Nocts briefs…His cock is still bulging against them, but now there is a wet spot, where there wasn’t…  
  
Prompto's unsure what this means… Did Noct wake up? Was he turned on? Was it nothing? Did he see Prompto? If he did, _did he like it….?_  
  
He shook his head, trying to calm down as he pulls his boxers back up, patting them over the ah, very wet mess on his stomach. He shrugged. It’s not the classiest thing to do, but when you cum next to your sleeping best friend, you make do.  
  
He decides now is a good time to go and grab one of those Cherry Blossom Frapps and tiptoes out of bed, putting on last nights clothes and sneaking out the door.  
  
Ten minutes pass, and he just as quietly tiptoes back in the room, now with a drink tray toting two Cherry Blossom drinks, which by the way are ridiculously overpriced. They better be good, dammit.  
  
He stops dead in the doorframe when he sees Noctis sitting up in bed, brushing the hair out of his face.  
  
_Please, please, please don’t be awkward…._ His stomach was twisting.  
  
“Mm…Morning…” Noct says groggily, not taking notice of much of anything. He stretches lazily and finally gets around to looking at Prompto.  
  
“Oh, man! Cherry Blossom Frap! Thanks dude!”  
  
And Prompto's stomach settles, a smile breaks on his lips as he walks over handing his best friend his drink.


End file.
